Naruto TwerkTeam!
by Twerkwihmepls
Summary: Naruto and friends decided to have a twerking competition! EVERYONES THERE. (Including Dead characters like Itachi, Akatsuki, Orochimaru, ect) WILL THEY BE ABLE TO HANDLE THE BOOTYQUAKE. #TwerkTeamNaruto
1. Naruto, You First!

So I was on the internet, and I was like

"You know what the fandom needs?"

What, you may ask?

"A NARUTO TWERK TEAM"

#TwerkTeamNaruto.

Each Chapter will be super short but I'll do all characters!

(Major ones first of course.)

SO WELCOME AND ENJOY!

**P.S Everyone's alive and I don't own **

**shit.**

Xxxxxxxx

An excited blonde looked around the room at all his friends. They had decided to have a twerking competition! Everyone was here! Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Kiba, The Akatsuki, Even Sasuke-teme!

It was voted, and they all decided Naruto had to go first!

He was slightly nervous. What if he embarrassed himself! And Sakura was recording the whole thing! Well, Kakashi told him all that ramen went to his ass...

"Naruto! You ready!

"Shut it Kiba! I'm totally ready, Believe it!"

Naruto turned to everyone, placing his hands on his knees while crouching.

Then the music started up.

**_Slow down, grab the wall_**

Naruto turned around and placed his hands in front of him like he was leaning on a wall

**_Wiggle like you tryna make yo ass fall off_**

He playfully wiggled his ass, Earning a Hoot from Kiba

Then he sensually swayed his ass side to side

_**Hella thick I wanna smash 'em all, now**_

_**Speed up, gas pedal! Gas pedal! **_

Naruto whipped around to the front, face slightly pink, and put his hand up, moving it back and forth while hopping in a circle, Slightly popping his ass

The music stopped and everyone hooted and hollered. Even stoic ones like Shino, Gaara, Sasuke, and Itachi were smirking.

"What do you know, The dobe actually has a nice ass"

Naruto blushed at the attention, and ran back to the crowd next to Shikamaru.

Sakura giggled, then took out a slip of paper from a hat

"Ok! Nice BootyQuake Naruto! Haha! Ok, Our next Twerker is...

Kakashi sensei?!

If I get 2 reviews, I'll update tomorrow!


	2. Kakashi's Turn

So I was on the internet, and I was like

"You know what the fandom needs?"

What, you may ask?

"A NARUTO TWERK TEAM"

#TwerkTeamNaruto.

Each Chapter will be super short but I'll do all characters!

(Major ones first of course.)

SO WELCOME AND ENJOY!

**P.S Everyone's alive and I don't own **

**shit. Oh and there won't be any pairings so all you fans better sit the fuck back DOWNNN**

Xxxxx

KAKASHI-SENSEI?!

Everyone looked at the silver-haired pervert in horror.

"Oh lord..." Iruke sighed with a face palm.

Kakashi grinned and placed his book down.

"GO SENSEI!" Naruto screamed

Kakashi sat up and walked to the front of the room. He got to the front and turned his back to the crowd.

"Now Naruto, I'll show you how to really TWERK!"

THEN THE MUSIC BEGAN

**_Drop it, drop it low, girl_**

**_Drop it, drop it low, girl_**

Kakashi placed his hands on his knees, spread his legs, and popped his ass in time with the beat.

**_Drop it, drop it low, girl_**

**_Drop it, drop it low, girl_**

**_Drop it, drop it low, girl_**

Kakashi sped up a bit, Popping that Hatake booty

**_Drop it, drop it low, girl_**

The crowd was in tears laughing. Iruka face palming in the corner

"Make it stopp..."

**_Drop it, drop it low, girl_**

**_Drop it, drop it low, girl_**

"Where did Kakashi learn to pop his ass like that?"

The beat stopped and everyone cheered

"GO KAKASHI SENSEI!"

Kakashi chuckled and stood up, walking back to his seat.

As Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes, she reached in and picked out another name from the box.

"Our next twerker is...

SABAKU NO GAARA!

A/N: I cant wait to do Sasuke's twerk I'm laughing my ass off reading the prompt. **FOR SASUKE'S SHOULD I JUST MAKE IT HIM OR AN UCHIHA TWERK TEAM? **

**(Itachi, Sasuke, Mikoto, Fugaku, And I would use Tobi instead of Obito cuz He'd be funnier to write.) **

_**IF I GET 3 REVIEWS TODAY I'll UPDATE TODAY!**_


	3. Go Gaara! Go Gaara!

So I was on the internet, and I was like

"You know what the fandom needs?"

What, you may ask?

"A NARUTO TWERK TEAM"

#TwerkTeamNaruto.

Each Chapter will be super short but I'll do all characters!

(Major ones first of course.)

SO WELCOME AND ENJOY!

**P.S Everyone's alive and I don't own **

**shit. Oh and there won't be any pairings so all you fans better sit the fuck back DOWNNN**

**DONT OWN SONGS EITHER**

Xxxxx

SABAKU NO GAARA!

Kankuro burst out laughing, While Temari couldn't stop the grin on her face.

Gaara had his arms crossed, looking non chalant. He sighed in annoyance, and slowly walked towards the front of the room

He took his gourd off so it wouldn't block his ass. He placed his hands on his knees and faced away from the group.

THEN THE MUSIC BEGAN

**_Ass ass ass ass ass ass ass_**

Gaara lightly bounced his ass, making it jiggle up and down with a stoic expression on his face

**_Ass ass ass ass ass ass ass_**

He bounced in time with the beat, His butt moving smoothly

(Is it just me or do you see Gaara with a white boy ass? You know, that perky pale ass 90% of white boys have? THAT.)

**_Ass ass ass ass ass ass ass_**

**_Stop... now make that motherfucker hammer time like_**

He stopped bouncing for a second

**_Go stupid,_**

**_ Go stupid, _**

He rolled his hips side to side with the beat

**_Go stupid_**

The music stopped and so did he. Everyone was whistling and laughing.

Gaara's expression didn't change

Sakura smiled at Gaara as he walked back to his spot.

"Who knew Gaara had an ass?"

She took another slip out of the hat.

"Our next Twerker is...

ALL THE SENSEI'S EXCLUDING KAKASHI?

"Woah, thats specific."


	4. Sensei Swagger!

So I was on the internet, and I was like

"You know what the fandom needs?"

What, you may ask?

"A NARUTO TWERK TEAM"

#TwerkTeamNaruto.

Each Chapter will be super short but I'll do all characters!

(Major ones first of course.)

SO WELCOME AND ENJOY!

**P.S Everyone's alive and I dont own **

**shit. Oh and there wont be any pairings so all you fans better sit the fuck back DOWNNN**

Xxxxx

ALL THE SENSEI'S?!

"Oh LORD!" Iruka screamed

"Ughhh..." Asuma sighed

"Oh HELL NO!" Kurenai screeched.

"HA HA, YOUTHFUL BOOTYQUAKE!" Gai fist-pumped.

"Can I not participate?" Iruka meekly asked.

"Where the hell is my sake?"Tsunade sighed

"Hehehe..." Jiraiya giggled, thinking pervy thoughts.

"Nope! Sorry Iruka sensei!" Sakura smiled.

"COME ON IRUKA, LETS ENJOY YOUTHFUL DANCING!"

"Let! Me! Gooo!" Iruka tried to pull off his arm from Gai's grasp.

"It's ok Iruka" Asuma chuckled. " You and me have that black booty, So we'll be fine!"

_ ( A/N I'm Black so I'm allowed to make this joke)_

"Asuma we are NOT having this conversation!" Iruka blushed.

They lined up horizontally, First Gai, then Iruka, then Kurenai, Asuma, Tsunade and lastly Jirayia.

"Ready guys?" Sakura asked with her thumb on the play button.

"Youth!"

"Oh goodness"

"Ughh...

"Yes!"

"GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS!"

"Definitely ready!"

THEN THE MUSIC BEGAN

**_How low can you go? _**

**_How low can you go? _**

They all started to twerk, Some more enthusiastic than others...

**_How low can you go?_**

Jiraiya wasn't really twerking, more so looking at everyone's asses.

Tsunade just wanted her sake.

**_How low can you go?_**

Asuma was watching Kurenai (In the show they were together)

Kurenai didn't really care, but was showing off for Asuma.

Iruka was blushing like a school girl. He felt ridiculous, bouncing his ass like this. No one bothered to mention he was doing it wrong

(_Come onnn Iruka! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO TWERK)_

**_How low can you go?_**

Gai... Well Gai was all up in THAT bitch. His ass was bouncing so fast, You couldn't even see it!

"YOOOUTH!"

"How embarassing..."

"My back is starting to hurt."

"Mehh.."

"TOUCH MY ASS AGAIN AND YOUR LOSING A HAND!"

"Heheheee..."

**_How low can you go?_**

**_How low can you go?_**

**_How low can you go? _**

Then the music stopped and everyone cheered.

Rock Lee was cheering for his youthful sensei.

Kakashi was laughing his ass off.

Naruto was scarred for life.

Sasuke was... Being Sasuke.

And Sakura was having an aneurism.

"O-ok... For this round, We're gunna do something a little different!

We're gunna have a V.S Twerk! Meaning 2 groups of people"

(Since I'm running out of song Ideas...)

She stuck her hand in the hat., and pulled out two slips.

"OUR NEXT TWO TEAMS AREE..."

AKATSUKI AND UCHIHAS! (To even it out, not all the Akatsuki will be participating, and Itachi and Tobi will be on the Uchiha side)

"HA!"

"SHUT UP DOBE!"


	5. Sorry Guys, Taking a break

**Sorry. IM going on Hiatus on all my stories. I've been grounded. I WILL update sometime in the next month or two, so keep dropping reviews!**


	6. Uchihas vs Akatsuki

So I was on the internet, and I was like

"You know what the fandom needs?"

What, you may ask?

"A NARUTO TWERK TEAM"

#TwerkTeamNaruto.

Each Chapter will be super short but I'll do all characters!

(Major ones first of course.)

SO WELCOME AND ENJOY!

**P.S Everyone's alive and I dont own**

**shit. Oh and there wont be any pairings so all you fans better sit the fuck back DOWNNN**

**(PS. Mikoto and Fugaku and not going to be shakin' it**

**xxxx**

"Oh my god..." Sasuke groaned.

"Hn." Itachi commented.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Man this sucks, ~un!" Deidara sighed.

"I... will kill all of you." Sasori dully replied.

Kisame... Well he didn't say anything.

"Ok boys, Line up!" Sakura cheered. Everyone was cracking up! (I would too. IMAGINE KISAME TWERKING. STAHP BRAIN)

All the boys grumpled as they lined up (Except Tobi. Tobi's badass. Tobi is my spirit animal)

Sakura placed her hand on the radio.

"Ready boys?"

Not waiting for a response, She pressed play

AND THE MUSIC BEGINS:

Don't drop that thun thun, ey

Itachi,Sasuke, Sasori and Kisame spun around and placed their hands on their knees, Booties in da air

Dedaria and Tobi ran to the walls, and the each performed a handstand, placing their legs on the wall, butt out.

**_(A/N: FACT: I suckkk at Wall-Twerk. I don't really have a twerking butt either. I kinda have that white-girl roundish-yoga butt [I knew all those squats paid off!])_**

_Don't drop that thun thun _  
_Don't drop that thun thun, ey _

Itachi was shaking his ass to the music, Slighty bouncing. He felt as if this whole thing was stupid.

_Don't drop that thun thun _

Deidara and Tobi were going nuts! You couldnt even see dat ass doee

_Don't drop that thun thun _  
_Don't drop that thun thun _

Kisame and Sasori were awkwardly shaking their butts, not knowing how to twerk

_Don't drop that thun thun ey _  
_Don't drop that thun thun_

And my boy Sasuke? OH LAWD. In the beginning, Sasuke was like Itachi, But then he started getting into his. His little white boy bootay boucing like a beach ball.

The fangirls needed tissues

Naruto, and everyone else was shellshocked

_Don't drop that thun thun _  
_Don't drop that thun thun _

The music stopped.

Sasori helped Deidara down, and they walked off.

As Sasuke passed Naruto and Rookie Nine, The blonde stopped him.

"Sasuke! What the everloving crap was that?

"Hn. What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! Your ass! W-Well, I-I mean the way you were shaking that thing!"

Naruto stuttered. (SASUKE BOOTY HAD HIM LIKE DAMNNNN)

Sasuke boredly walked away, not answering his question.

Sakura, after wiping the blood from her nose, Reached in to pick out another name.

"OK, OUR NEXT TWERKER ISSS...HINITAAAAAA!

Who do you think won? Pop a review and tell me!


	7. Oh Hell, Hinata!

So I was on the internet, and I was like

"You know what the fandom needs?"

What, you may ask?

"A NARUTO TWERK TEAM"

#TwerkTeamNaruto.

Each Chapter will be super short but I'll do all characters!

(Major ones first of course.)

SO WELCOME AND ENJOY!

**P.S Everyone's alive and I dont own**

**shit. Oh and there wont be any pairings so all you fans better sit the fuck back DOWNNN**

**xxx**

Hinata?!

Hinata looked at Sakura with Horror.

Everyone started to cheer for her.

She slowly approached the front of the room, Twiddling her thumbs.

She blushed from all the attention she was getting.

"Ready Hinata?" Sakura called out.

"I-I think so." She stuttered nervously.

Sakura popped in the next track, AND THE MUSIC STARTED.

_I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch_

Hinata blushed a deeper red at the foul language, But she slowly started to shake her hips.

_I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch_

"HINATA YOUR DOING IT WRONNGGG" Neji called out.

"Ugh, White girls twerking." Killer Bee sighs, Naruto and Kiba nodding in agreement.

Hinata, humiliated, passed out on floor!

*THUMP*

Ino and Ten-Ten dragged her out of view.

Everyone slowly clapped.

"Uh... Ok, Our next Twerker is...

ME?!


End file.
